Face Off (Season III)
The third unoffical season of the Syfy reality television series Face Off premiered on August 21, 2012.1 This season features 12 prosthetic makeup artists competing against each other to create makeup effects. Contestants *Selena Hadvar, 19 *Ashley Parker, 15 *Marisa Carreon, 18 *Evan Reinart, 19 *Jackie Rensaki, 16 *Alex Chopp, 22 *Sean Moore, 21 *Mike Hull, 23 *Kyle Jurrasic, 24 *Candace Chan, 16 *Amy Groen, 23 *Keane Hughes, 22 Contestant Progress Episodes Episode 1: This Is Halloween Main Article: This Is Halloween (Face Off episode) *'Foundation Challenge:' To create a unique make-up to represent your personality, while using at least one object from the welcome party. **Reward: Immunity & Shadow as a Model for Spotlight Challenge. ***Winner: Sean *'Spotlight Challenge:' In two teams, boys against girls, and using a cohesive theme. Reimaging the 3 characters, Jack Skellington, Sally and Oogie Boogie, from A Nightmare Before Christmas. **Reward: Shadow for a Model in next Spotlight Challenge. **Top Looks: Marisa & Ashley **Bottom Looks: Evan & Mike ***Winner: Marisa ***Eliminated: Evan Episode 2: Creatures of the Night Main Article: Creatures of the Night (Face Off episode) *'Spotlight Challenge:' After picking a social class, create a original vampire make-up based on that class. **Reward: Shadow as a Model for next Spotlight Challenge. **Top Looks: Kyle, Alex & Keane **Bottom Looks: Jackie, Sean & Marisa ***Winner: Keane ***Eliminated: Jackie Episode 3: Minds Greatest Weapon Main Article: Minds Greatest Weapon (Face Off episode) *'Foundation Challenge:' to create convincing fake blood. **Reward: Immunity ***Winner: Marisa *'Spotlight Challenge:' In teams of two; after picking a tool, create a slasher film villain that would use the tool as a weapon. **Reward: Shadow as a Model for the Next Spotlight Challenge. **Top Looks: Kyle & Alex, Amy & Selena **Bottom Looks: Mike & Keane, Sean & Marisa ***Winner: Kyle ***Eliminated: Sean Episode 4: Dead of Duty Main Article: Dead of Duty (Face Off episode) *'Foundation Challenge:' to create a face paint so there model will be camoflauge with his uniform. **Reward: Immunity ***Winner: Ashley *'Spotlight Challenge:' to turn a soldier into a soldier of the undead. **Reward: Shadow as a model in the next Spotlight Challenge. **Top Looks: Kyle, Amy & Keane **Bottom Looks: Alex, Candace, & Mike ***Winner: Amy ***Eliminated: Alex Episode 5: Sworn Enemies Main Article: Sworn Enemies (Face Off episode) *'Spotlight Challenge:' to create a hero and a villian, which represented the opposites of each other. **Reward: Shadow for a Model in the next Spotlight Challenge. **Top Looks: Mike & Kyle, Ashley & Keane **Bottom Looks: Amy & Marisa, Candace & Selena ***Winner: Ashley ***Eliminated: Candace Episode 6: A Little Sketchy Main Article: A Little Sketchy (Face Off episode) *'Spotlight Challenge:' to create a unique make-up based of character design drawn out by the Judges. **Reward: Shadow for model in Next Spotlight Challenge. **Top Looks: Kyle & Amy **Bottom Looks: Mike & Keane ***Winner: Kyle ***Eliminated: Mike Episode 7: Monster Apocalypse Main Article: Monster Apocalypse (Face Off episode) *'Spotlight Challenge:' to turn a monster from Scooby Doo Where Are You into a realistic movie monster make-up. **Reward: Shadow for model in next Spotlight Challenge. **Top Looks: Ashley, Keane & Kyle **Bottom Looks: Marisa, Amy, & Selena ***Winner: Keane ***Eliminated: Marisa Episode 8: Swap Me If You Can Main Article: Swap Me If You Can (Face Off episode) *'Spotlight Challenge:' to swap your gender to the point where you are unrecognizable to your loved ones. **Top Looks: Kyle & Selena **Bottom Looks: Keane & Amy ***Winner: Selena ***Eliminated: Amy Episode 9: Elemental Aliens Main Article: Elemental Aliens (Face Off episode) *'Spotlight Challenge:' to create a unique alien species, using an Element as inspiration in your make up. **Top Looks: Selena & Ashley **Bottom Looks: Kyle & Keane ***Winner: Selena ***Eliminated: Keane Episode 10: The Finale Main Article: The Finale (Face Off episode) *'Spotlight Challenge:' to turn two of your former contestants into re-imagined forms of the actual 3 seasons of Face Off finalist, best work. **Eliminated: Ashley **Winner: Selena